Realm of Djinn
by Sheyda
Summary: AU.Voldemort gained new supporters. Harry and friends go to a war-school on another realm to prepare for the war. But there, Harry finds himself wrongly-accused of a hideous crime. Will he be able to prove his innocence or will the torture break him?


****

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related things don't belong to me. This plot and the new characters belong to me and I'll do exactly what I wish with it. 

Chapter 1: Prologue

Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived dragged his feet slowly and hauled his tired, bruised body into the bed under the stairs. How ironic that he should have to sleep under the stairs despite being in a totally different realm. He slept on his stomach, not wanting the deep gashes on his back to bleed further. Today was a day that he would remember for the rest of his life. Today, he had been subjected to the worst punishment of Keldron. Today, Master Sernash had used the 'metee' on him. It was a very long whip made of God-knows-what that looked lethal. It had hung on the wall of the training hall, a reminder to all students not to cross their boundaries and go against law. Today, it had been taken down from its place for Harry. 

Harry knew that the 'metee' was a moderately common practice. Every season there would be at least one stubborn apprentice deemed _worthy_ of its use. But never had he imagined it would be him. Harry realized that this was probably only the beginning. Most of the Masters had been giving him the cold shoulder this last week and being transferred to 'the cot under the stairs' from the student dorms had given him a fair warning but he hadn't thought it would go so far.

******* 

During the summer, some of the newly caught Death Eaters were locked up in Azkaban under the constant watch of Aurors since the Dementors had already abandoned the prison. However, one day as the Aurors were on their night patrols at Azkaban they witnessed all the Death Eaters disappearing in a whirlwind from their cells. The alert was raised and all the Aurors rushed to the to the cells but they found no trace of the prisoners and no recognizable magical signatures. The Aurors at the ministry were notified and a thorough search of Azkaban was held. All the normal tracing charms were cast but the magic traced seemed alien. That was all that the Ministry had to say. 

At the beginning of his Sixth Year at Hogwarts, Harry and the rest of the school found out that Voldemort had gained Dark Djinn for supporters. The djinn were a race of magical beings who had inhabited Earth a long time ago but when the human population began to grow, they left Earth for another realm known as Kaf. Dumbledore had been visited by a group of djinn who offered to teach and train humans to fight against the dark djinn because djinn magic was not understood by humans. These were the good djinn who did not want to see humans ruled by a cruel and insane Voldemort. Dumbledore had taken them up on the offer. The Aurors from the Ministry were trained by a group of djinn staying on earth. Young witches and wizards as well as selected students from the magical schools were sent to Kaf to join training schools or learn under volunteers among the djinn. 

A group of Hogwarts students including Harry had been sent to Keldron. It was something of a war school, training male students in combat, weaponry, self-healing and such. It also trained female healers and a group of students from a different magical school were also at Keldron learning the healing arts. At first, Harry and his friends had been very excited to be chosen to study at a war-school in a different realm. The excitement had dimmed a little for Harry and Ron when they found out that Hermione wouldn't be joining them. Hermione would be going to a war-school for females at Kaf since the fighting-skills taught to males and females were different to optimize their different senses and natures. Nevertheless, they hadn't been pretty excited since they would be joined by others also such as Fred and George Weasley, Lee Jordan, Oliver Wood and many other wizards who didn't go to Hogwarts. 

The enthusiasm vanished after spending just one day at Keldron. The teachers or Masters as you had to call them were the cruelest slave-drivers. The level of discipline required from an apprentice was unrealistic. The Masters expected the apprentices to be on their toes constantly. The failure at saluting a Master the moment he entered the room would result in an hour of punishment training. Three mistakes in the written homework meant mopping two hallways. Any injuries sustained through punishment weren't allowed to be healed by magic and since the Masters would probably blame the apprentice for not paying attention, most of the injuries received in training also had to heal the slow and natural way. The list of injustice went on forever. 

*******

Harry didn't mind the punishments too much. In a way he understood that the Masters were giving out the punishments to train their apprentices to be the best in the war. All the punishment went on to build the discipline or the concentration or the physical fitness of the apprentice. Even mopping the floor served a purpose to remind the students humility no matter how good a warrior they became. But Harry did mind the endless punishment he had been subjected to this past week or so. It was not fair. The insults and humiliation he had to suffer in silence. The constant punishments that barely left him enough time to eat or sleep. All because of Drina. Even the thought of her made Harry grit his teeth in anger. She was responsible for all of his punishments. She was doing this to him on purpose and he was powerless against her. He admitted that he shouldn't have provoked her but her revenge had been beyond cruel. She still wouldn't stop, even after what he had been through. He had seen the satanic smile on her lips as she had watched him being whipped. He had seen the look that promised more pain on her face as she watched the blood trickle down his back. 

Harry fell into a restless sleep only to be woken by another one of his visions. Being on a different realm didn't spare him from watching Voldemort torture innocent people. He lay there for a while before going to the showers. After two months at Keldron, all of the students were used to seeing blood in the showers, but he didn't want to upset Ron and the others too much. It was bad enough that they had to watch his punishment the day before. 

A/N: I'll write longer chapters next time. Promise!


End file.
